


Crazy Little Daisy

by Soulstarsinger (soulstar)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Jealousy, POV Drusilla, POV First Person, Physical Disability, Season/Series 02, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Wheelchair-bound Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-31
Updated: 2000-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstar/pseuds/Soulstarsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere between "I Only Have Eyes For You" and "Becoming", this is Dru's POV on the situation with her, Angel and Spike. Well, kind of - she wanders a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: BtVS belongs to Joss, the WB and Fox. Not me. Title from Skunk Anansie's "All I Want".  
> 

The setting sun is sparkling on the puddle. It rained yesterday. And now all that is left is a tiny miniature lake of muddy murky water. I press my face against the window, watching the pretty, deadly, sunbeams sparkle on it's surface. I wonder if the sun laughs at me.

Spike is calling me now. Telling me to get away from the window, away from the sun. And I should. But all I want to do is run outside, dive into that dirty little pond, bathe in its filth. If I tried it, would I shrink into a tiny little me, so I could fit in? I could feed off of water-nymphs..... and greenfly...

A rough hand grabs my shoulder, yanking me away from the day. My Angel. Always he pulls me back into the night.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dru?" he demands, "Are you stupid as well as crazy?"

I whimper. I know he hates it, but I can't help myself. I flinch, thinking he'll slap me. Oh, maybe he'll slap me, strike my face, beat me....

"Hey, leave it out!" My Spike wheels himself towards us. My knight in bloodstained armour. He protects me from the delicious pain. He seems stronger, of late, and I feel his hatred for my Angel boil from him. Ohhh, it's not right, we should be a family. A happy, happy family.

My Angel saunters to him, leaning his hands on the arms of Spike's chair, so they are nose to nose.

"Oh yeah," he leers "and what are you going to do about it? Cripple." And with the last word he pushes the chair back, almost tipping it. My Spike catches himself, growling at Angel. I moan out loud, clutching my poor head. I think it may explode. Poof!

Angel throws back his head and laughs and laughs and laughs. I cover my ears and close my eyes tight. And then Angel is there again, hauling me upright by my hair. Oh, it hurts. My eyes fly open, and I cling to him. He still shakes with gleeful laughter, and I hear Spike make a noise of disgust and impotent anger behind him.

"Get out of here, Rollerboy." Angel casts casually over his shoulder "Go see if you can't find something more pathetic than yourself to terrorise. Not that _that's_ going to happen."

Spike spins himself and is gone, and Angel abruptly drops me. But I'm quick and catch myself. And I hear beautiful music - is it just inside my head? - that begs me to dance to it. So I spin and sway, humming along. I feel peace.

Hands catch my waist, caress up and down my sides, and a body presses against my back. I tilt my head, and lips, then teeth, brush my neck. Oh, my Angel. His mouth moves to my ear, and he whispers to me. Delicious sibilance. Swish swish swish.

"It's close, Dru." he murmurs, his voice humming and vibrating through my body. "Our time is coming. I'm going to end it. And there'll be so much pain and death.... will you like that?"

The thought makes me giggle. "Oh yes, Angel. We'll make them scream and bleed, won't we? You and me, Angel?" I spin and dance away from him, but he follows me, catches my waist again, and pulls me flush against him.

"Yeah, Dru, we'll make 'em bleed."

I giggle again. "We'll bathe in all the blood. Oooo, the pain.... I can feel it.... Mmmmm...."

Cruel fingers dig into my sides, pinching and biting my tender flesh. I pull away, then immediately return to him, winding my arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes.

"Look in my eyes, Angel..... Be in..." He pushes my face aside, breaking eye contact.

"Don't go trying your hypnotism shit on me, Dru. Remember who's in charge around here."

"You, my Angel." I breathe, then falter, "But.... Spike..."

"Screw Spike. Or rather, don't, since he really doesn't look like he's up to it." He laughs coldly, and I flinch. My Spike.... my Angel.... oh, such confusion!

Angel grips my jaw in his fingers and turns my face towards him again. "Can Spike take you hunting, Dru? Can he find you tasty little children, hmmmm?" he purrs in my ear. I begin to shake my head, no, but his grip tightens, forcing me to be still. "Can he give you blood, and death, and _pain_?" My jawbone is about to break under the pressure. I wonder, will it shatter and tinkle inside my skin like glass?... And he releases me, steps away.

"Who do you belong to, Dru?" he asks. The answer is easy. He isn't touching me, but I'm still his captive. I lick my lips, and look at him from under my lashes.

"You, my Angel. Always you, since you made me."

He nods, satisfied, and I turn to the window again. The sun is almost gone now - it's twilight. Nearly time to hunt. I move to go, and Angel follows. He'll find me a sweet little girl tonight. I am his, but he is mine.

As we leave, I feel my Spike lurking in the shadows, watching us. He is so dark and angry, like a thunderstorm about to break. But he will be whole again soon, and we three will spill blood together, together always. How else could it be? I'm theirs. They'll do anything for me.

END

_**All I Want (Skunk Anansie)** _

_All I want is a mirror_  
So I can see this so  
Called brighter day  
I'm watching all the  
World crawl back again  
Watching how it blows  
Itself away 

_That's all I want_

_All I want it destruction_  
Wanna see it crumble  
Beneath my toes  
Smell the way my sore  
Eyes burn away  
That's all I can have  
Today 

_All you want it to be me_  
So you can screw me up  
And don't give a damn  
(Cos I'm a) crazy  
Little Daisy too vile to  
Breathe  
I'm everything you want  
Today 


End file.
